ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Orb (Another Universe)
The Another Universe of Ultraman Orb '''is the mysterious warrior who is wandering to finding human host. At this time The story is set in the future after the end of the Original Orb Universe. It is focusing the new human host who name is Tora the Assassin who is merged by Orb after be killed. History Ultraman Orb Gai Kurenai is the a human form of Ultraman Orb after he arrived on Earth in this Universe. Gai is wandering around the Earth for a long time for a mission to find the human host for harvesting Ultra Fusion Cards from the people around the world. He uses the Orb Ring to transform by combining and using the powers of previous Ultramen. At the moment, he finds Tora the Assassin who has been killed by his rivals for human host in Abyss Hall. After assimilated, Tora is revied and uses Ultraman Belial Card and Zoffy Card and transforms to Thunder Breaster at the beginning. Tora is holding the darkness power as his default although he is also transformed to Orb Origin but he is hiding this as his secret until Saint Ellen Anis (Tora's lover) finds his real identity. Profile Statistic * '''Height: 50 m ** Orb Origin the first: 10~50 m ** Zeperion Solgent '''and Leo Zero Knuckle and Knight Rikidator': 51 m ** '''Sky Dash Max '''and' Slugger Ace and Emerium Slugger': 52 m ** '''Spacium Schtorm': 53 m ** Photon Victorium and Thunder Breaster '''and Breaster Knight': 55 m ** '''Strium Galaxy' and Mebium Especially: 60 m ** Thunder Stream: 65 m ** Thunder Miracle: 70 m ** Power Strong: 85m * Weight: 50,000 t ** Orb Origin the first: 10,000~50,000 t ** Hurricane Slash '''and Leo Zero Knuckle and Sky Dash Max': 35,000 t ** '''Thunder Breaster ': 55,000 t ** Photon Victorium: 61,000 t ** Thunder Miracle: 80,000 t ** Power Strong: 120,000 t * Weakness: Like all Ultras, Orb's Color Timer is subjected to the three-minute limit. Once his Timer blinks, the Fusion Up of the Ultra Warriors will start to break apart. Forms Same as Ultraman Orb Original Fusion Up forms but can make new forms by using upgraded Ultra Fusion Cards or used more than a pair of cards also know as Ultra Overlapping. Upgraded Ultra Fusion Cards The Upgraded Ultra Fusion Cards are the combined or empowered cards. They are created by scanning to Orb Ring or created by absorbed power. They are still have original Fusion Cards from harvesting in the past or changed the original Ultra Fusion Cards permanently. (Debuted in sequel only.) Permanent changed # Ultraman Belial Card upgraded to Ultraman Belial Atrocious Card. # Ultraman Nexus Card upgraded to Ultraman Noa Card. # Ultraman Cosmos Card upgraded to Ultraman Cosmos Future Mode Card. # Ultraman Zero Card upgraded to Shining Ultraman Zero Card. Combination by using Orb Ring # 3 Cards of Ultraman Tiga combined and upgraded to Glitter Tiga Card. # 3 Cards of Ultraman Dyna combined and upgraded to Glitter Dyna Card. # Ultraman Gaia Card and Ultraman Agul Card combined and upgraded to Ultraman Gaia Supreme Version Card. # Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Nexus combined and upgraded to Ultimate Zero Card. # Ultraman Ginga Card and Ultraman Victory Card combined and upgraded to Ultraman Ginga Victory Card. # Ultraman Dyna Card and Ultraman Cosmos Card and Ultraman Zero Card combined and upgraded to Ultraman Saga Card. # Ultraman X Card and Ultraman Card and Ultraman Tiga Card combined and upgraded to Ultraman Exceed X Beta Spark Armor Card. # Ultraman Cosmos Card and Ultraman Justice Crusher Mode combined and upgraded to Ultraman Legend Card. # Ultraman Hikari and Ultraman Victory combined and upgraded to Ultraman Victory Knight Card. # Ultraman Leo and Ultraman Mebius combined and upgraded to Ultraman Mebius Burning Brave Card. # Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Ginga combined and upgraded to Ultraman Ginga Strium Card. # Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Hikari combined and upgraded to Ultraman Mebius Phoenix Brave Card. Copied itself # Ultraman X Card copied itself and gave Ultraman Exceed X Card. # Ultraseven Card copied itself and gave Ultraseven X Card. Ultra Overlapping forms Ultra Overlapping are the forming by using over 3 cards and summon Item and combined with Orb Origin card for transformation. (debuted on Episode 29 for Cosmo Miracle and Orb Infinity and debuted in sequel for Orb Beyond) # Cosmo Miracle (Zoffy+Ultraman+Ultraseven+Ultraman Jack+Ultraman Ace+Ultraman Taro) summoned Cosmo Miracle Arm Guard. # Orb Infinity (Zoffy+Ultraman+Ultraseven+Ultraman Jack+Ultraman Ace+Ultraman Taro+Ultraman Mebius) summoned Infinitium Sword. # Orb Beyond (Ultraseven X+Ultraman King+Glitter Tiga+Glitter Dyna+Ultraman Gaia Supreme Version+Ultraman Legend+Ultraman Noa+Ultraman Mebius Phoenix Brave+Ultraman Belial Atrocious+Shining Ultraman Zero+Ultraman Saga+Ultraman Ginga Victory+Ultraman Exceed X Beta Spark Armor) summoned Ultraman Orb (Orb Beyond) Card and Beyond Spear. (This form after initial transformation will use Ultraman Orb (Orb Beyond) Card since.) Enhanced Fusion Up forms The Enhanced Fusion Up forms are the upgraded Fusion Up forms by using Upgraded Fusion Cards with Fusion Card. They are still triggered as Fusion Up after combination. Like original fusion up, the Orb bodies are same original fusion up but changed color and empowered. (Debuted on sequel only.) # Spacium Glitter (Ultraman+Glitter Tiga) upgraded from Spacium Zeperion. # Mebium Burn (Ultraman Taro+Ultraman Mebius Burning Brave) upgraded from Burnmite. # Hurricane Shining (Ultraman Jack+Shining Ultraman Zero) upgraded from Hurricane Slash. # Atros Breastar (Zoffy+Ultraman Belial Atrocious) upgraded from Thunder Breastar. # Emerium Final (Ultraseven X+Ultimate Zero) upgraded from Emerium Slugger. # Future Exceed (Ultraman Cosmos Future Mode+Ultraman Exceed X) upgraded from Fullmoon Xanadium. # Atros Miracle (Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type+Ultraman Belial Atrocious) upgraded from Thunder Miracle. # Glitter Ancient (Glitter Tiga+Glitter Dyna) upgraded from Zeperion Solgent. # Atros Stream (Ultraman Agul+Ultraman Belial Atrocious) upgraded from Thunder Stream. # Supreme Knight (Ultraman Gaia Supreme Version+Ultraman Victory Knight) upgraded from Photon Victorium. # Spacium Lightning (Ultraman+Ultraman Noa) upgraded from Spacium Schtrom. # Leo Zero Gaiters (Ultraman Leo+Shining Ultraman Zero) upgraded from Leo Zero Knuckle. # Cosmo Miracle Attacker (Ultraman Ginga Strium+Ultraman Exceed X) upgraded from Lightning Attacker. # Phoenix Miracle (Ultraman Mebius Phoenix Brave+Ultraman Ginga Strium) upgraded from Mebium Especially. # Orb Tornado (Ultraman Ginga Strium+Ultraman Victory Knight+Ultraman Exceed X) upgraded from Orb Trinity Episodes This series have 30 Episodes and 1 Sequel Episode; list # Birth and Death Date # Distorted Time in Lapporten # Chaos in Barcelona # Bond # Evil Police # Cannon Cutie Claire # Lucky Seven, Lucky Zero # Lolita Marriage # Situation changed, The Return of the Orb Origin # Trouble! Parents Here! # The Return of Juggler # The Kaiju Girls # The Unethical Doctor # Tactics # Judgement Day # Big Cleaning Day # Strength & Miracle # The Beauty Under the Sand # Choices # Pirate Ship # Island Paradise # Journey # Father # Wheel of Destiny # Dream of Devil # Brother vs. Brother # Revenge # Remains of the Sky Road, Tierra Putrefacta # Beauty Goddess, The War is Over # Legendary Assassin (Last Episode) Sequel Episode - I'm borrowing the Power of Family Trivia * Tora can use Orb previous forms at the beginning include Orb Origin, Orb Trinity. * Unlike common human host, Tora can separate Gai easily by himself. Although without Orb Tora is still ageless anyway. * The activation announcement and pre-battle catchphrase are Spanish language but the meanings are same Japanese language, Tora uses Spanish-Portugese language mainly. * After Tora is separated Orb, he is still speaking all languages although he is not studied. * Tora is the first ever who is using Orb Ring for Ultra Overlapping such as Super Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Mebius (Mebius Infinity). * Gai has been married with Natasha in this universe but did not have any children. * Tora can use Origin the First form by using Origin the First Card but one time only. Category:Ultras Category:Cringe Category:Earrape Category:Ultraman Orb Variations Category:OrbGeeds